Sherlock  Poker
by better-than-catastrophe
Summary: Sherlock is late for the first time ever but he has a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock - Poker

John waited tapping his fingers on the arms of the chair staring at the door. He said 6:30 the man was never late. What was he doing? It was now 6:49 20 minutes thought John what could that man get up to in 20 minutes. At least 30 things that would end him in a brawl and at least 5 that would get him killed. He looked at his watch again 6:52. Standing he grabbed his coat and headed for the door as he reached the handle it turned and swung back. Sherlock wandered in pushed a paper bag at John and fell onto his settee turning tucking his legs up.

"Sherlock what happened? Your almost 20 minutes late..." He received no answer, Sherlock merely grumbled at him.  
>"Gift in the bag for you."<br>John waited then stood slowly returning to the bag he'd placed on the coffee table, John pushed the top open peering into it quietly, Reaching his hand in he pulled out the object within.

"A Deck of cards...Sherlock you promised me you. You promised we'd have dinner."  
>"Sorry I didn't have time. Those stupid imbeciles in black pulled me into their frigid wagon and carted me off didn't they. Before you could even say Andersons a 3rd rate mollusc" Johns lips curled slightly at the thought of Sherlock in the back of the black car shouting about mollusc's and having no back bone and that he was a very very busy man who had no time for trivial questions.<br>"There not just any playing cards.." Sherlock said after a while. "They're royal playing cards..." John glanced up.  
>"You stole playing cards from the queen!"<br>"Well I thought you had an ashtray what's a deck of cards. Plus they're gold plated. I thought maybe since I'm late we could maybe skip the food and go right to the end."  
>John watched him, his face was sullen and he did look incredibly down beat and sorry. John leaned across the table cupping the man's soft face in his hands kissing him warmly.<br>"Shush now we have plenty of other days for dinner." John soothed  
>Sherlock's lips curled into a gentle smile. "I have an idea" he chimed surprisingly upbeat for the look on his face. "Strip poker"<br>John grinned "RULES! I have one rule if I am to play poker with you Mr. Holmes."  
>Sherlock sighed "What are they?"<br>"No card counting. No deck rigging and finally...no using that fabulous brain of yours to figure out what I'm holding you play poker like regular human being and you have a deal."  
>Sherlock eyed him warily "You mean no deducting at all?"<br>"Not even the smallest. If I even get hankering that your deducting anything about me or my cards I'll leave you sitting here like you have me all night" John held the cards out towards the man watching him closely.  
>"Okay brainless strip poker it is." Sherlock took the cards giving the man a soft smirk as he took them from the pack and shuffled.<p>

John had lost his jumper in the first round but he'd given Sherlock the benefit of the doubt about him cheating. 3 more rounds later he still had everything else bar his socks and Sherlock was sitting in his pants shirt and socks he'd lost his coat and trousers in a flurry of wins from John.

Sherlock stared trying to focus on his cards trying to focus on John's his brain was trying to overpower his heart and he willed it quiet he'd promised the man no thoughts. Deciding he'd probably have a chance he laid the cards on the coffee table.  
>"Flush." Sherlock frowned at his cards on the table watching John's face closely the man's tongue ever so slightly licked his lips and Sherlock let out a soft slow sigh. Damn.<br>Lowering his cards John chimed back "Four of a kind." Sherlock stood slow.  
>"Tell me."<br>"Shirt."  
>Sherlock reached to start undoing the buttons of his shirt but John's hands reached his and stopped him.<br>"Wait. I want to." He took in a deep breath Sherlock heard it as it caught in his throat some escaping again slightly ragged. John slid his fingers down the thin fabric feeling the heat of Sherlock's skin beneath it he ran his fingers up the side hem and slowly over the lithe man's shoulders working a gentle knot out of them. Undoing the button with a soft tenderness and care his fingertips teasing the soft skin that was revealed with every brush he smiled his face warming in a deep red blush. He dropped the shirt to the floor and pointed back to where Sherlock had been sat cross legged on the floor.  
>"Can I at least shuffle this time?" Sherlock huffed out as he sat back down on the carpet crossing over his long legs. John scanned the man with his eyes the pale skin that was so soft and that would shiver if he touched in just the right places he knew. That hair in the man's eyes framing his high cut jaw. Those deep blue eyes that seen things in himself he didn't even know existed. John passed the cards over.<br>"Okay I'm trusting you." He sucked on his lip softly in thought as Sherlock leaned over the table to take the cards his muscles pulling taught and making themselves more definable under his skin. John ached to feel him. Touch him get his tongue on him. Sherlock shuffled and dealt.

20 minutes later.  
>"No no that's wrong you had a two pair you did that's wrong! You definitely had nothing higher than a two pair!" Sherlock cried in anger.<br>"Sherlock that is cheating! Now loose both and I win." John retorted getting annoyed that the man had started to use his work thinking on him.  
>"I Refuse." Sherlock barked back getting redder around the ears.<br>"You said you wouldn't cheat and you did now loose them."  
>"One more game please just one more. At least let me try to win some slight dignity back." Sherlock peered up at John through a rogue lock of hair that fell over his face. How could he resist.<br>"Last one Sherlock I mean it."

John swallowed hard as Sherlock hooked his thumbs into his boxers forcing them down over his slim hips grinning at John as they pooled around his feet. John's eyes raked the man up and down slim strong and supple muscles softly defined and twitching in his movement. John groaned out low in his throat as Sherlock bent to take off his socks, his round ass sticking higher into the air, a quiet whine escaped his throat.

"Sherlock are you sure you want to play again?" John questioned willing his body to calm to not leap across the table and pin the man to his favourite arm chair and take him right there. Sherlock cocked his head to the side staring back John as he lifted his other leg to take of his second sock. He noticed the reddening of John's cheeks the tightness of his trousers and if he listened and strained past the sound of his own heart hammering in his ears he could hear John's racing like a greyhound.  
>"Yes I am very sure wouldn't be a very good man if I didn't make up for trying to cheat would I. I did promise." Sherlock gave him a cocky little grin finger still hooked in the edge of his last sock.<br>"I don't really mind that you cheated. Please can we stop now?" John rose from his chair padding around the table to the man before him not in control of his own brain anymore he wrapped his arms around him pulling his hips back against his own leaning down grazing his lips along Sherlock's lower spine teasing it with hot warm kisses and giving it a gentle suck at the very base. Sherlock gasped hard forcing his mind to stay steady and in control he raised upright leaning back against John's warm clothed body.  
>"One more I promise just one more.* He reached his hand up cupping John's cheek turning and kissing him deep and slow turning in his arms pushing him back slowly towards the bedroom picking the cards up as he went. He pushed john back sliding his hand up the hem of his shirt spreading his fingers out across the broader mans stomach, feeling the muscles that had started to slowly tone due to the running around they had been doing. He unbuttoned each one and kissed down the old medics' chest grazing at small white scars and running his tongue in slow patterns over the heated skin. John groaned out loudly arching up from the bed. Pressing to Sherlock's begging cock as it throbbed against him rocking his body into the taller mans slightly desperately. Trying to make him forget about the cards still in his right hand. Sherlock rose up to his knees on the bed sliding John's shirt from him dropping it on the floor.<br>"Sit John."  
>"Sherlock please I don't want to play anymore. Please you can have the win on me. Please touch me." Sherlock gazed at his loyal begging soldier his hear beat pounding in his ears almost deafening.<br>"One more. Then I promise if I lose I'll do whatever you ask of me.

John sat slowly taking the cards from Sherlock's hand shuffling them he set them on the bed beside the two reaching out slow he cupped the back of Sherlock's neck kissing him forcefully their lips swelling under the pressure and intensity of it. John pulled back lips swollen and red begging to be nipped and tugged at and Sherlock panted lost for breath as he reached out for him slowly. Gripping John's tented trousers he rubbed at him slow through the fabric. John's hand trailed up the detectives' thigh teasing in slow circles driving him crazy in a way only he knew. He wrapped his fingers around his hard cock and worked it in a gentle slow rhythm teasing at Sherlock with different amounts of pressure from the palm of his hand. They both gasped hotly into the air for one another John's lips brushing Sherlock's ear slow.  
>"Please can we hurry? I need you right now." He whispered.<p>

Sherlock shifted and dealt the cards. His mind a flurry of touches and kisses barely thinking of what was in his hand he tried to force himself to work to at least figure out what he had. John glanced at his own hand watching Sherlock's face scrunch in an effort to ignore his throbbing cock. John could feel it pulsing slow with the man's heartbeat so steady and strong just like his mind. Licking his lips he laid there gazing at Sherlock fanning his hand out in his fingers he waited.

Sherlock sat for at least another 5 minutes begging his brain to anything. It didn't obey it stared at John's chest rising and falling with his breathing, his flushed and sensitive skin, and his nipples hard and begging for Sherlock's mouth. John watched grinning bemused at the great detectives. Well lack of detection he seemed completely...brain-dead.

"Sherlock" he whispered in a low tone as he lifted his hips slowly from the covers forcing Sherlock's eyes to meet his. "Yes john he replied back staring hoarsely at the man before him trying to keep a steady composure" John lifted the cards in his hand. "Royal flush" he replied stroking the cards softly along Sherlock's jaw fingertip tracing after it. The man was perfect as if chiselled from stone.  
>"Now I'm begging you lose that last sock."<p>

Sherlock kneeled pulling the sock from his ankle throwing it over the bed. Leaning back in he took hold of John's hands pressing them back to the bed. John's eyes fluttered closed as a hot mouth enclosed his nipple forcing up against Sherlock's hot skin begging him silently for more. Grinding against the man's cock unsure of how much longer he could wait.  
>"Tell me John. Tell me what you want."<br>John's voice cracked the next few words escaping in a low gravelled tone.  
>"You Sherlock I want you to make love to me."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock – Poker pt 2

Sherlock leaned up over John holding his eyes leaning in he kissed him hungrily feeling the medics fingers thread into his hair and tug at it softly. Sherlock's soft tongue explored rough teeth teasing at sensitive inner cheeks. John moaned out low and breathily into his mouth uttering sherlock's name back at him in a husky undertone. Sherlock's nails dug at soft hips scrabbling at buttons as he forced the man's pants away from him.

"mmm you were prepared for tonight" Sherlock grinned wide against John's stomach kissing over it hot open mouthed kisses making the man shiver and buck below him.  
>"Fuck Sherlock take my cock." John managed to growl out.<br>"So demanding my dear Watson." Sherlock bemused in a soft sultry growl.  
>"Sherlock god help me please."<br>Sherlock didn't reply just revelled in the throaty moan he received as his mouth enclosed around the tip of john's cock he sucked slowly, his tongue teasing at the soft pink flesh making the man below him writhe and lift begging to get closer, softly he hummed around him and John's eyes snapped tight shut. 

"Oh fuck" he moaned out heavily. Lost in the feel of Sherlock's hot mouth around him, his throat vibrating around his cock, he gripped the curled locks more firmly thrusting up greedily into the sensation. Resting his knees carefully on the taller mans shoulders, he pressed his hand to the bed pushing them over, kneeling over his face he gazed down at him sucking and teasing his cock.  
>"Open"<br>Sherlock obeyed quickly relinquishing the organ from his tongue and warm mouth. John stared still as his cock slipped from the open mouth throbbing hard and wet against his neck and chin. He reached his hand up stroking his thumb along swollen lips. Slowly he let his legs slide behind him and slid down sherlock's body feeling his supple skin and toned muscles under his own. Gasping Sherlock arched hard into the man as there cock's rubbed grabbing his ass he stilled him. John glanced up catching his eyes lust being thrown between the two men. His hips moved forward in a slow hungry thrust cock caressing slowly along sherlock's own.  
>"Sherlock I don't know how much more I can take" John panted out raggedly against the man's neck. <p>

Sherlock rolled them once more raising up over his lover he lifted his thighs pinning them back gentle against his sides. Rummaging in the drawer he let out a high whine as John's lips clamped around his nipple teasing the little pink nub to a peak he slipped his fingers slowly inside of John and felt teeth graze his sensitive nipple.  
>"Ready handsome"<br>"Yes yes please take me please" his pleading was barely audible but Sherlock heard.

He laid himself out over John's chest his taller body encasing the smaller man's slowly his hips moved in close and he gripped his lovers' shoulders pulling him closer feeling their hearts race as one. Pushing in deep he filled him cock throbbing so deep inside of him. Pressing his lips to John's hungrily he sucked at his tongue greedily tasting him and taking him their hips grinding together tight and close bodies moving together as one. John's fingers gripped and scratched at sherlocks back desperately trying to keep hold of him as there skin got redder and hotter. His cock rubbing against sherlocks soft stomach pushing him over the edge as Sherlock gave a hard thrust forward starting to loose control of his hips. Sherlock gripped him tighter in his fingertips.  
>"John I can't hold my love I can't hold" Sherlock bit down onto the gentle skin of John's neck as he cried out for him cumming hard inside of him his hips moving in slow grinds teasing John to the edge and over it.<br>"SHERLOCK!" John cried as he came spilling over the detective covering him in his come panting hard and fast face flushed and skin sweaty he sank back against the bed. Sliding his hands up he turned his head eyes still closed he kissed Sherlock soft and passionately spreading his fingers out he traced slow patterns over the white marble skin. Reaching he pulled the covers over them as Sherlock softly nudged up into his chin snuggling under it. John smiled warmly wrapping his arms around him tightly.  
>"Sorry John I do love you so." Sherlock mumbled sleepily as his eyes closed sinking into the warmth of the soilder.<br>"I love you too Sherlock." John smiled staring up the ceiling he held his detective close as he slept.


End file.
